


Led Zeppelin

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You take Dean to see Led Zeppelin.





	Led Zeppelin

Dean slid into the front seat of the Impala, turning to you with a huge grin on his face.

“That was the best gift ever,” he said. “How’d I get so lucky?”

You laughed, loving how pleased Dean seemed with your gift. It hadn’t been easy to get tickets to Led Zeppelin, in fact it had been hard as hell. But you’d done it, then you’d surprised him with the tickets on his birthday.

Nothing had been better than watching Dean as his favorite band took the stage. He’d sang along to every song, an adorable smile on his face the entire night. You weren’t sure you’d ever loved him more.

He reached across the seat and pulled you into his arms, nuzzling your neck with his nose, his lips just brushing across your throat. “You are the most amazing woman in the world, you know that, right?” he murmured.

“Nah, I’m just me,” you giggled.

“Well, I owe you, Y/N,” Dean said. “This was awesome. You are awesome.” He kissed you, his tongue sliding into your mouth, his hand cupping the back of your head to hold you close to him.

You fisted your hands in his leather jacket, the old one that had belonged to his father, slotting yourself tight against his body, melting into him as the kiss deepened.

Dean let go of your head, sliding his hand under your jacket and up your waist to your breast, kneading it gently. He slipped his other hand under your skirt, cupping you gently, pressing the palm of his hand against you, his thumb pushing your underwear to the side so he could rub it between the silken folds of your sex.

You moaned, your legs falling open to give Dean better access. He took advantage of it, pushing the tiny thong you were wearing further to the side and slipping a single digit inside of you, pumping it agonizingly slow. Your hips jerked as your body sought out more of the delicious friction he was creating.

You couldn’t think straight, not with Dean’s hands on your body, his mouth on yours, his finger inside you, rapidly and easily pushing you toward an orgasm you strongly suspected would be the first of many that night.  

Bright headlights flashed across the windshield, interrupting the moment. Dean pulled his hand from between your legs with a reluctant sigh. He pressed a kiss to your lips.

You smiled against his mouth. “So, you liked your gift?” you whispered.

“I loved my gift,” he answered. “And when we get back to the motel, I’m going to continue showing you how much I loved it.”


End file.
